


Погладь Раша

by Acher (esejas)



Category: Stargate Universe
Genre: Banter, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2020-12-12 04:23:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20978294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esejas/pseuds/Acher
Summary: Рашекотик.





	Погладь Раша

Янг не слишком хорошо понимал, как это получилось. Со многими из них происходили некоторые изменения из-за различных проблем в полете. Кто-то вляпывался в большие неприятности и не выходил из них живым. Кому-то везло избавляться от подцепленных вирусов и болезней, исцеляться от ранений или вовсе избегать опасностей. Но такое могло произойти только с Рашем...  
В очередной раз спустившись на планету за припасами, док немного отдалился от команды и нарвался на местную зверюшку. Чем он умудрился ее взбесить - бог знает, однако вернулся он на корабль в крайне раздраженном состоянии и с перебинтованной рукой. Янг бы не придал этому значения - такое почти со всеми бывало, обычно дело - травмы да укусы, не помер - и на том спасибо. Если бы с Рашем не начали происходить весьма заметные изменения...  
Каждый раз, созерцая его новый облик, полковник испытывал ощутимую неловкость. Относиться к Рашу с прежней настороженной суровостью не получалось. Не получалось злиться на него, обвинять в их бедах и подозревать в заговорах. Хотелось только его потискать.  
Вот и сейчас он, сидя в кресле, созерцал, как док бегает от одной консоли к другой, исправляя ошибки команды, а его кошачьи ушки нервно подергиваются от раздражения. И пушистый хвост взбешенно мотается из стороны в сторону, хлеща хозяина по тощим ногам.  
В целом Раш остался человеком. Сохранил и свой разум, и свои знания. И по большей части даже привычный облик. Но вот повадки...  
Громкий мявк заставил вынырнуть из задумчивости. Кажется, Раша опять вывели из себя. Оставив их разбираться самостоятельно, он быстро ушел с мостика, направившись по своим делам. Янг, не теряя времени, направился за ним.  
С недавних пор он постоянно ходил за Рашем, куда бы тот ни отправился. И каждый раз пытался его погладить, за что не единожды был серьезно поцарапан и обложен матом вперемешку с яростными кошачьими воплями.  
Янг старался найти к нему подход. Приносил еду, обеспечивал покоем во время работы, укрывал своим кителем, если доку случалось заснуть в процессе. Но все было тщетно. Котик ни в какую не желал приручаться.  
Раш добрел до отсека, где хранился инвентарь, и забрался в один из пустующих ящиков, удобно свернувшись на дне. Янг остановился поблизости, стараясь остаться незамеченным. Сейчас дока явно не стоило трогать. Вот через пару часов он проснется - тогда и...  
С пробуждением Раша ждала тарелка еды, оставленная на соседнем ящике. Лениво потянувшись и зевнув, док выполз из своей обители и принялся за обед.  
Янг появился словно ниоткуда. Подкрался сзади и осторожно коснулся пушистых волос, за что тут же снова был поцарапан и оглушен громким мявом.  
\- Бешеная киса, - не остался в долгу полковник. - Кастрировать тебя надо.  
\- Себя кастрируй, - мрачно отозвался Раш, возвращаясь к еде.  
Янг едва поборол желание наступить ему на хвост.  
\- Ну дай за ушком почешу, - решил не сдаваться он. - Я где-то слышал, что котики снимают стресс, вот и снимай стресс, пусть от тебя будет польза!  
Раш только презрительно фыркнул, как бы намекая, что пользы от него в разы больше, чем от всех вместе взятых.  
\- Если дашь себя погладить, я отстану! - решительно заявил Янг, использовав это, как последний аргумент.  
И док неожиданно заинтересовался. Отложив миску, он поднялся на ноги и подошел поближе. Каким же он все-таки был милым... Этот пушистый хвостик, эти ушки торчком... От умиления полковник совсем забыл, что киса царапается, и снова схлопотал лапой по лицу.  
\- Только погладить, - напомнил Раш. - Хвост не трогать. По голове.  
Янг неуверенно протянул руку и почесал ему за ушком. Раш замурлыкал - почему-то с низким утробным звучанием, не меняя сурового выражения лица. И все равно это было так мило...  
Когда полковник попытался почесать ему подбородок, док потянулся вперед, жмуря глаза и начиная мурлыкать чуть громче. Янг опомнился, только почувствовав, как его коготки впиваются в китель. И осторожно приобнял, не переставая гладить. На этот раз Раш сопротивляться не стал. Наоборот, он сам дружелюбно потерся носом о его щеку - и Янг в ответ, сам не зная, зачем, сделал то же самое.  
А потом поцеловал - с опаской, ожидая, что снова будет оцарапан. Но Раш ответил и принялся покусывать его губы. И после зализывать ранки языком...  
Все это было странно.  
Запустив руку ему в волосы, Янг не переставал бережно поглаживать, чтобы не прервать этот удивительный момент. Похоже, от ласки у Раша начисто вырубался разум и оставались только кошачьи инстинкты. Не беспокоясь о том, насколько это честно по отношению к доку, полковник полез ему под одежду, оглаживая живот и грудь. Задирая кверху футболки, обводя пальцем сосок...  
Раш гортанно мявкнул, но отстраняться не стал, как и предпринимать попыток поцарапаться. Только начал перебирать когтистыми лапками у него на груди, вызвав новый приступ умиления. Футболка окончательно полетела на пол. Туда же минутой позже отправились и штаны.  
За хвост дока так и не удалось потрогать - за попытку Янг получил по рукам и решил, что больше пытаться не стоит. Зато Раш оказался совсем не против, когда его начали трогать за задницу. Он по-кошачьи выгнулся, оттопыривая ее и прижимаясь покрепче. И жалобно недвусмысленно замяукал.  
Убедившись, что у них обоих уже стоит, Янг по-быстрому сбросил одежду и пристроился к Рашу сзади. Тот муркнул, вполне довольный таким раскладом, и вцепился коготками в стену, позволяя себя потискать. Живота плотно касался его пушистый хвост, приятно щекоча кожу, и Янг просто купался в блаженстве. Хотя все это было странно. Очень странно.  
Когда член объяла тесная теплота, полковник хрипло выдохнул, ощутив новый прилив наслаждения, однако его вздох заглушил громкий мявк Раша. Он вообще мяукал на протяжении всего процесса - почти при каждом толчке - прямо как коты весной. Вероятно, ему было вполне приятно, потому что сопротивляться он не пытался - только сильнее оттопыривал задницу. Янг под конец уткнулся ему в загривок и почти тут же кончил. И сразу же, не успев опомниться, получил по лицу.  
Обалдев от такого завершения секса, полковник недоуменно созерцал, как Раш катается по полу, тщательно вылизывается, а потом встает и собирает разбросанную одежду - уже вполне осмысленно.  
\- Я же говорю, что вас кастрировать надо, - пробурчал он сердито на прощание, прежде чем покинуть отсек.  
Янг остался стоять, как истукан, пытаясь осмыслить произошедшее. Он так и не понял - понравилось Рашу или нет. Все-таки странными они были - эти коты...


End file.
